Geisterstunde
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Nach dem endgültigen Sturz Lord Voldemorts finden Hermine und ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Severus nach und nach zueinander.


Diese Story entstand im Rahmen einer Challenge bei Profsnape zu dem Thema ‚Socken und Snape'. Wie immer hat Mr. Spock in Windeseile drübergelesen, wofür ich sie hier nun nochmal fest knuddeln darf.

**Geisterstunde**

von Lapislazuli

Hermine saß spätnachts allein im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Vor ihr in der Luft tanzte ein Paar Stricknadeln, das sich an einem unförmigen Stück Wolle abmühte.

Gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und ein paar anderen musste sie nach Voldemorts endgültigem Sturz das siebte Schuljahr wiederholen.

Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken weit, weit weg zu sein, als die Uhr am Turm zwölfmal schlug.

„So spät noch auf?"

Hermine blickte zu ihrem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor, der leise neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Wie sind Sie bloß herein gekommen, Professor?", kam dann die rein rhetorisch gestellte Gegenfrage.

Snape ließ sich langsam auf einen Sessel neben ihr niedersinken und lächelte.

„Sie haben Recht! Ich würde Schachpartien auch nicht Tag für Tag gleich eröffnen." Er rückte mit einer kleinen Bewegung das Tuch, welches die Bisswunden an seinem Hals abdeckte, zurecht. „Andererseits pflege ich nicht, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, und Sie übergangslos zu fragen, wie es Ihnen heute geht – ein Frage, für die ich sonst Stunden brauche."

„Ich weiß!" Hermine senkte den Kopf und grinste.

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir heute zumindest die lebenden Tränkezutaten überspringen, hmm?"

Sie lächelte ihn offen an.

„Das würde meinem Schlafpensum gut tun."

Zwei zarte dunkle Augenringe in dem ansonsten ebenmäßigen Gesicht zeugten von Erschöpfung. Insgesamt wirkte die Gryffindor älter als sie tatsächlich war, alles Kindhafte in ihren Zügen war in den letzten Monaten abhanden gekommen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen stundenlang zuhöre, wie Sie ihre Taumata zu bewältigen versuchen, während Sie von meinen brennendsten Fragen nichts wissen wollen?"

„So ist es!" Hermines Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

„So viel snapesche Intimitäten, wie ich in den letzten Wochen erfahren habe, müssen erst verdaut werden."

„Für eine angeschlagene Veteranin schießen Sie aber noch ganz schön schnell, Hermine!", bemerkte er sichtlich amüsiert.

Sie richtete sich in ihrem Sessel etwas auf und war plötzlich sehr ernst geworden.

„Tut mir leid, Severus! Aber es passt mir einfach nicht, dass ich Abend für Abend von mir erzähle, während ich mit meinen Fragen bei Ihnen abpralle. Es tut gut, viel zu reden; über die vielen Toten, Verletzten, diese Gefahr, in der wir uns monatelang befunden haben, diese Grausamkeiten..." Sie blickte ins Leere und ließ die vielen Bildfetzen vor ihren Augen zum hundertsten Mal vorbeiziehen. Aber was sie wirklich wissen musste, wollte sie heute endlich herausfinden.

Snape nahm seine gewohnt bequeme Haltung wieder an, die er bei den langen Ausführungen Hermines immer inne hatte, und nickte aufmerksam. Die Flammen im Kamin, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen hoch aufloderten und Licht in den Raum warfen, ließen Snapes weißliche Konturen verschwimmen, und er war nur andeutungsweise zu erkennen.

„...aber noch mehr als all das haben Sie mich schockiert!", fügte sie unvermittelt hinzu.

„Wie das?"

„Dieser Abend auf Malfoy Manor...wie Sie uns geholfen haben..."

„Das Geheimnis, welcher Seite ich in Wirklichkeit angehörte, ist doch längst gelüftet, Hermine. Was ist noch unklar?"

Hermine druckste herum, es war doch nicht so einfach, etwas auszusprechen, ohne Snapes Reaktion darauf abschätzen zu können.

Sie entschied sich, noch ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen und einen kleinen Umweg zu nehmen.

„Die Suche nach den Horkruxen stagnierte ja gerade wieder, als Harry in einer Vision endlich einen Hinweis auf jenen Horkrux zu erkennen glaubte, von dem Dumbledore meinte, es müsste ein sehr persönliches Stück von Voldemort sein, und er hätte es wahrscheinlich ständig bei sich."

Snape nickte. Aus alter Gewohnheit pflückte er, während er Hermines Bericht lauschte, die losen Fäden vom alten Stoff seines Sessels, wobei seine Hand aus Unachtsamkeit hin und wieder zur Hälfte in der Polsterung verschwand, was Hermine indigniert registrierte, und sie sich sehr bemühen musste, ihren Faden nicht zu verlieren. Für beide war Snape in gasförmiger Ausführung noch neu und gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Wir apparierten nach Malfoy Manor, wo Voldemort seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte – „

„Ich weiß! Ich habe euch doch in Empfang genommen." Snape grinste bei der Erinnerung an die schockierten Gesichter der drei Gryffindor, als er hinter einem Baum hervortrat und Harry den Zauberstab an die Schläfe drückte.

„Ja ja, Entschuldigung! Warum auch immer...", schlug sie schnell gedanklich einen Haken, „ Harry ließ sich helfen, und Sie halfen uns, unbemerkt in die Villa zu gelangen."

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich war dabei!" Er sah sie freundlich an.

„Nun gut, wir schlichen also die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. Wir hätten uns in diesem Labyrinth aus Zimmern ohne Sie sicher verirrt. Sie haben ihr Leben riskiert, um uns zu Voldemorts Zimmer zu bringen!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Schlechte Angewohnheit eben!" Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Weiter, Hermine!"

„Ich bekomme heute noch Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke, was dann kam." Sie schob anschaulich ihren Ärmel etwas hoch.

„Severus! Haben Sie jemals ernsthaft einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, das Voldemort schläft? Ich meine vor der Zeit auf Malfoy Manor?" Snape verneinte stumm.

„Wie er da so eingerollt am Bett lag - ", versuchte sie sich weiter zu erinnern.

„Mir hätte eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass ein Siebtelkörper zumindest ein Siebtel Schlaf braucht...„

„Hermine! Bitte! Wagen Sie es ja nie mehr, mir zu unterstellen, ich würde Sie um Ihren Schlaf bringen!" Er ließ sein übergeschlagenes Bein ungeduldig wippen.

„Ich werde versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen", fuhr sie ein wenig gekränkt fort.

„Dann dieses unwirkliche Leuchten, das durch die Ritzen zwischen den Kommodenladen drang. Mein Herz schlug Purzelbäume, als Harry die oberste Lade aufzog, und diese leise quietschte." Ihre Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Unterton angenommen.

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft – ich war dabei!!!"

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Dieser Gestank! Fürchterlich! Und Harry, dieser...dieser..."

„Volltrottel?"

„...Volltrottel – danke - greift einfach nach dem in eine leuchtende Schicht eingehüllten Paar Socken. Merlin sei Dank", sie hob ihre gefalteten Hände zum Himmel," machte es keinen Lärm, als Unmengen von heißen Duplikaten aus der Lade quollen. Dieser widerliche Gestank!!! "

„Und weil wir nicht wussten, wie wir dieses Ding erledigen konnten, mussten wir die Socken monatelang abwechselnd tragen. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie hart das war! Denn - ", sie wedelte mit ihrem Zeigenfinger in der Luft herum, " - DA waren Sie nicht dabei!"

„Ist es das, was Sie so bedrückt? Um Sie zu beruhigen - ich hätte liebend gerne mit Ihnen allen in einem kleinen Weasley-Zelt campiert, aber ich war leider verhindert", sagte Snape pikiert.

„Pfff..."

Snape beugte sich etwas nach vorne und faltete seine Hände im Schoß.

„Kommen Sie jetzt endlich zum Punkt, Hermine! Warum ist dieser Abend so wichtig für Sie? Die Socken, so fürchterlich sie auch gewesen sein mögen, sind's wohl nicht!"

Hermine hob langsam den Blick und holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe nie den bösen Gerüchten geglaubt, die über Sie im Umlauf waren, egal, was Harry und Ron herumlästerten. Dumbledore hat Ihnen vertraut, also konnten Sie nicht sein Mörder sein. Soviel war für mich immer klar!"

„Das ehrt mich, Hermine, aber so richtig neu ist diese Feststellung auch nicht mehr."

„Ja, aber ich wusste ab diesem Moment zwischen den Bäumen, dass das die Kehrtwendung im Krieg bedeutete. Ich hatte plötzlich wieder Hoffnung!"

„Schön!", erwiderte er leise.

„Ich wusste auch, dass MIR nichts geschehen würde – so ein Gefühl - nachdem ich auf der Treppe..."

Sie verstummte.

„Ja? Auf der Treppe?"

„Ja nun..., ich habe gehört, wie Sie zu Harry „Bilden Sie sich ja nicht ein, Potter, dass ich das hier für Sie mache" flüsterten, nachdem er Sie irgendwie provoziert hatte. Wie war das gemeint, Severus?"

Snape richtete auf.

„Genauso, wie Sie es gehört haben!" So nüchtern, wie er das gesagt hatte, wäre Hermine nicht weiter darauf eingegangen, hätte er sich im Anschluss nicht vernehmlich geräuspert.

Snape räusperte sich nie. Das wusste auch Hermine, und neuer Mut keimte in ihr auf.

„Ich habe deutlich gehört, dass der Satz keinen Punkt zum Schluss hatte, und dass da eigentlich noch was folgen musste."

„Apropos Punkt..."

Hermine schloss kurz mit einem Seufzen die Augen, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Also gut, Severus! Ich bildete mir ein, herauszuhören, dass Ihnen mein Wohl möglicherweise ein wenig am Herzen lag." Jetzt war es heraußen.

„Nachdem ich die Bilder ihrer Kindheit, die von Lily - Harrys Mum, und die Absprache mit Dumbledore gesehen hatte, wusste ich ja, dass Sie so was wie ein Herz besitzen."

„Sie haben was???"

Snape stieg wie heißer Dampf in die Luft.

Hermine sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Sie...Sie haben vergessen, dass ich noch Harrys Hand vom Apparieren hielt, als Sie ihn in Ihren Kopf ließen. Das war nicht meine Schuld."

„Meine Absichten waren in jeder Sekunde in all den Jahren klar. Ich hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen", erwiderte er zornig, „ ich habe jahrelang nur auf den Zeitpunkt hingearbeitet, endlich Rache nehmen zu können – „

„Ist ja schon gut!", unterbrach sie ihn laut. Hermine waren die Tränen in die Augen geschossen.

Snape blickte sie für einen Moment verdattert an. Dann bewegte er sich langsam auf sie zu.

„ – aber Sie haben Recht, auf der Treppe dachte ich wohl hauptsächlich an Ihr Wohl", beendete er den Satz leise.

Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben gehabt, weshalb es einige Sekunden dauerte, bis sie verstand, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wieso?"

„Ich dachte immer, Sie würden sich vorwiegend des Gefühles, Ihres Wissens wegen gebraucht zu werden, Potter auf seiner Mission anschließen, aber als ich Sie dann auf Malfoy Manor sah, unmittelbar bevor Sie sich auf eine gefährliche Situation einließen, erkannte ich, dass ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht hatte."

Er strich sich über's Kinn und schien zu überlegen, ob es jetzt zu spät war, den Mund zu halten. Als er aber sah, wie Hermine ihn mit großen Augen jedes Wort von den Lippen las, und in ihr die mutige Frau von Malfoy Manor erkannte, entschloss er, dass sie die Wahrheit verdient hatte.

„Sie strahlten so viel Mut und Entschlossenheit aus, trotzdem ich Sie am ganzen Leib zittern sah. Ihr Vertrauen, der Sache eine entscheidende Wendung geben zu können, obwohl ich - wie sich jetzt als richtig herausgestellt hat - schwer vermutete, dass Sie lediglich auf einen absurden Hinweis Potters hin gefolgt sind, hat mich mehr als Sie denken beeindruckt. SIE gaben mir die Hoffnung zurück, nicht umgekehrt."

Es trat eine Stille ein, die keiner von beiden zuerst unterbrechen wollte. Schließlich fuhr aber doch Snape zuerst fort, da er wusste, dass Hermine ohnehin nicht eher aufgeben würde, bis alles gesagt war.

„Kurz – ich habe noch nie ein so starkes Kind gesehen..."

Hermines Kinnlade senkte sich bedrohlich und Snape korrigierte seine Lüge schnell.

„...eine so eine starke Frau, die gleichzeitig soviel Liebreiz ausstrahlt. Man kann mit Taten niemanden von den Toten zurückholen – aber da waren Sie nun... "

Die Schatten, die das diffuse Licht auf Hermines Gesicht gelegt hatte, verflüchtigten sich und ihr Gesicht schien aufzuhellen.

„... und so im Mondlicht, wie Sie da standen, waren Sie sehr schön, Hermine! Was für eine Frau!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf ", fügte er leise hinzu.

Hermine trat auf Snape zu. Aus diesem Blickwinkel gab sein Gesicht, das sich mit dem Kopf eines Gryffindorlöwen hinter ihm an der Wand vermischte, ein bizarres Bild ab.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich nicht ins Licht gegangen und stattdessen zurückgekommen, Severus?"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Und warum werde ich nie mehr unbelastet meinen Namen hören können, ohne dass ich eine komplizierte Frage daran gekoppelt vermute?"

„Soll ich Sie stattdessen lieber ‚Hogwarts Heimlicher Held', oder besser noch ‚H.H.H.' nennen, wie es jetzt schon die Runde unter den Schülern macht?", lachte Hermine.

„H.H.H.???"

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment einen zarten Rosaton angenommen hatte.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Sie unglaublich lästig sein können?"

„Najaah..." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und schien ernsthaft nachzählen zu wollen.

„ Schon gut!", unterbrach Snape, „ Meine Abenteuerlust ist wirklich erschöpft. Ich habe keinen Eifer mehr, in neue Gefilde aufzubrechen. Hogwarts mag und kenne ich, und nachdem man mir ein Porträt im Kreise der Schulleiter verwehrt hat, beschloss ich, Minerva im Direktoriumstrakt das Leben etwas schwerer zu machen und ihr genau auf die Finger zu schauen."

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, nahm er seinen neuen Auftrag genauso ernst, wie alle anderen zuvor. Hermine versuchte bei seinem Anblick vergeblich das Lachen, das sich in ihr emporkämpfte, zu unterdrücken, bis sie sich schließlich ergab und ungeniert loswieherte.

„Entschu...tsch...Entschuldigung...", stammelte sie und trocknete mit ihrem Ärmel die tränennassen Augen.

Snape wartete geduldig, bis die letzten Schluchzer überstanden waren und sie sich langsam wieder erholte. Die Pause gab ihm die Gelegenheit, jedes weitere Wort genau abzuwägen. Leise fügte er dann hinzu:„Außerdem habe ich so die Möglichkeit, noch länger mit dir zusammen zu sein, Hermine, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich irgendwann gehen lassen muss."

Das war mehr, als sich Hermine an Geständnissen heute erwartet hatte.

Er strich ihr mit seiner bleichen Hand eine Träne von der Wange. Sie schauderte bei dem kühlen Luftzug, der sie durchdrang. Beide schlossen bei der Berührung unwillkürlich die Augen. So verharrten sie eine Zeitlang, bis die Turmuhr Eins schlug und Snape sich langsam von ihr löste.

„So, es wird Zeit, mich um Minervas Träume zu kümmern."

Er schwebte nun hoch über Hermine und blickte auf das zerknautschte Wollstück am Boden.

„Merlin sein Dank komme ich nie in die Verlegenheit, diese unförmige Socke geschenkt zu bekommen und tragen zu müssen." Er kreiste seinen durchsichtigen Fuß über Hermines Kopf.

„Socken? Das sind doch keine Socken!" Sie hob ihr Strickzeug auf, breitete das große rechteckige, aus undefinierbaren Farben zusammengesetzte Wollstück vor ihm aus und sah ihn etwas schmollend an.

„Ganz meine Meinung, Hermine! Du solltest unbedingt noch üben!"

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, wird das mein neuer Bettüberwurf!"

Sie tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes kurz gegen den Stoff, und das unschöne Farbengemisch trennte sich in einzelne Komponenten, die sich dann zu einem feinen Rankengeflecht aus gryffindorschen und slytherinschen Farben auf schimmerndem Gewebe zusammenfanden.

Hermine strahlte Severus stolz an.

„Nicht schlecht! Und ich dachte, eine Socke zu stricken hilft dir, über die traumatischen Erlebnisse hinwegzukommen." Ein feines Kräuseln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Alte traumatische Erlebnisse haben neuen schon längst Platz gemacht, keine Sorge", sagte sie spitz.

„Kommst du wieder?", fragte sie dann aber schnell, als Severus Anstalten machte, sich zurückzuziehen.

„Wenn du das möchtest?", kam die nicht minder rein rhetorisch gestellte Gegenfrage.

„Wenn es Zwölf schlägt?"

„Keinen Schlag später!"

Sie lächelten einander an.

Snape machte kurz vor der Tür halt und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Aber die Frage vom ersten Abend, wie ich herein gekommen bin, nehme ich dir immer noch übel."

Gleich darauf war er durch das geschlossene Porträtloch entschwunden. Hermine hörte entfernt die Fette Dame aufquietschen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Ende

6


End file.
